


Waking up

by kanjo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin didn't expect to find Arthur's limp body near the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Merlin didn't remember him like this, so young, so… ripped.  
He had acknowledged long ago he had forgotten Arthur’s face. He haven't thought he would, and when he finally accepted it was happening and tried to draw him to preserve his beloved memories he wasn't sure if Arthur looked as his imagination remembered. Surely he was more... human-like than this angelic and ethereal person Merlin was trying to picture, surely his skin couldn't have been as unblemished as Merlin remembered, his hair couldn’t have been as flawless and soft as Merlin was trying to immortalize.  
So though he knew he have lost the grasp he had of the memory of Arthur’s face, now Merlin couldn’t help to be astonished by Arthur's real beauty.  
Merlin, being a completely different person now, with all this modern thoughts he hadn’t had before invading his mind, just couldn't have resisted the temptation to kiss this man’s lips. Chipped and red, fully and so far from his own. So he didn’t. Resist, I mean. He kissed Arthur.  
It wasn't like now Merlin was giving kisses to any handsome guy who crossed his way. But Arthur’s gorgeousness was different. Could it be the time? Was it his immortality? Merlin had read vampires novels when beauty was almost unreal as more and more years consumed the immortal body. Maybe if it were that way, Merlin would have noticed a change in his own looks. But he was certain he was just the same, unless he magically make a change, like become older or.  
The thing is, he did it. He kiss him. The way he hadn't kissed anyone before. Arthur’s body was limp and he wasn’t breathing. And maybe Merlin was crying a little.  
He didn’t expected this reaction if he ever found Arthur’s body lying near the lake. But he had it.  
And then, he didn't expected Arthur to wake up and kiss him back. But he did.  
Also, he didn’t expected everything to be like this, better and perfect. But it was.


End file.
